Out Of Darkness
by Eirinn Croi
Summary: The war is over, but Luna finds herself spiralling into a new nightmare from which she can not escape. Cut off from everyone she loves, will she find a way out of the darkness that threatens to claim her or will she be lost forever?
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Written for the "Pregnancy is Complicated" Challenge by Thoughts Like Raindrops_**

* * *

**Out Of Darkness**

**Prologue**

Luna woke with a start and sat up quickly. Her dreams of wide open meadows and a soft blowing breeze gave way to the cold stone walls of her prison and that ever-growing knot of dread in her stomach.

It took her several moments to realise that she was alone in the cellar and that knot of dread exploded into intense worry for her fellow prisoner.

_Where was Mr Ollivander?_

A soft whimper escaped her lips as she curled herself into a tight ball, hugging her knees to her chest and praying that sleep would overcome her again, so she could escape to her dreamland, her home. So that she could once again embrace the warmth of family and friends and freedom.

A murmuring picked up above her head and Luna's eyes snapped to the ceiling. It trembled as many feet dashed in the same direction.

And then there was a grinding of metal on metal as the door to her prison was opened and someone fled down the steps. The body hurdled into the wooden door at the bottom of the steps and she could hear heavy breathing, a desperate hacking attempt to fill their lungs.

"Draco?" Luna murmured, standing up and approaching the door. The heavy breathing stopped instantly.

"Please come in. Maybe I can help?"

The iron bolt on the door clanged against the wood, as if his hands were trembling and in seconds he was in her arms.

She lowered them to the floor and cradled him, as she had done many times, wishing there was some way to whisk away his pain. She never found a way, only to hold him and comfort him, as he so often did for her.

He began to sob in her arms, trembling with his own fear and demons. Luna knew Draco was not all bad, or at least, that he had seen the errors of his ways and was searching desperately for a way out of this horrible mess. But it was as hopeless as her dreams to ever leave this place.

Luna ran her fingers through his hair and whispered to him until his sobs subsided. When he finally looked up at her, his face was tear stains and his eyes empty.

She smiled and placed the palm of her hand against his cold cheek. He sighed as her fingertips caressed his ear, and briefly, he looked relaxed and happy.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered, raising his eyes to lock on hers.

"Good job I'm here then," Luna replied, softly.

"You won't always be," he worried, tearing her eyes away.

"I'll always be here for you Draco, I promise."

Draco looked back to her once again and he nodded, accepting her words and she smiled.

He pushed up onto his knees and faced her properly. Gently, he took her pretty face in both hands and lowered his lips to hers. She didn't fight him, as she often did, but allowed herself to sink into him, soak up the comfort she felt only when he was around. He pressed his lips to hers once, twice, three times and when he pulled back slightly, an unwilling tear slipped from her now glistening eyes and rolled down her white cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb and looked at her solemnly.

"I will get you out of here. I will get both of us out. Somewhere far far away where it can be just us and we can be ourselves. I promise," he whispered.

"And I believe that you will try, but I can't believe that it will happen. I am your prisoner, Draco," she replied, as yet another tear slipped down her cheek. He brushed that away too.

"You are my saviour," he told her and leaned in to kiss her again. First softly, then more urgently.

She had fought this before, but now she gave herself over to him completely, knowing she was putting her heart out there to be broken, but not caring. Not caring because this was exactly what she wanted too.


	2. Chapter One

**Out Of Darkness**

**Chapter One**

_6 weeks later_

Luna gazed at the potion before her as it emitted a light blue glow. She gasped and clamped her eyes shut, trying desperately to keep panic, fear and doubt at bay. But it crept in anyway, seeping under her skin, infectious and despairing.

"Luna, dear? Are you in here?" Molly Weasley called. Luna snapped out of her fear induced trance and reacted instantly. Dumping the contents of the little flask in the toilet and flushing, she vanished the flask itself and attempted to arrange her facial features to one of happiness.

"I'm here, Mrs Weasley," she called, noticing as she did her tone was empty and flat. She opened the door and faced her friend's mother with a forced smile.

"Oh, dear, whatever is the matter? You look awful! What's happened?" Mrs Weasley bombarded her with questions and Luna cursed herself for not concealing her fear enough.

She gulped and forced what she prayed was a more convincing smile. "Nothing at all. I'm just tired, wasn't paying attention and the wrackspurts must have got me."

"The what, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, puzzled and still worried looking.

"Did you need something?" Luna asked, ignoring her last question.

Mrs Weasley's eyebrows came together and she looked as if she wanted to say more. After several long seconds, she shook her head and seemed to decide to pass over the awkwardness also.

"We're leaving soon. I just came to check Ginny had everything and to see if you wanted to travel back to the Burrow with us until your father can come to collect you?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, that sounds delightful, thank you. I'll just run back to the dormitory and gather my things. Is Ginny still up there?"

Mrs Weasley nodded. "She's still packing. Always leaves it until the last minute, that one." She smiled and Luna did too, her cheeks already starting to ache from forcing her expression into a happy one.

...

"Oh, hey Luna! Did mum find you? Are you coming back to the Burrow with us?" Ginny asked as Luna entered the dormitory.

Ever since the battle, Luna had moved into Gryffindor tower and had been sharing a dormitory with Ginny and Hermione. The first night she had attempted to stay in Ravenclaw tower where she belonged but her old nightmares and worry had led her to camp out in the other founder's house with her friends. Knowing that Ginny and Hermione were in the room with her helped calm her fears and with Harry, Ron and Neville within shouting distance, she felt a safety that had evaded her for so long.

"Yes, she found me. It was so nice of her to invite me back to your house. With daddy still so ill, I didn't want to go back to an empty house," yet another forced smile was instantly disregarded as she watched Ginny's eyes narrow.

"What's wrong? You seem upset," she said, watching carefully.

"Just worried about daddy," Luna tried to assure her. Which was partly true. Xenophilius Lovegood had been admitted to St Mungo's only days before the battle. So much was his worry for his kidnapped daughter that he had sunk into a despair that led him to wither away in their circular home, inventing an imaginary Luna in an attempt to cope, yet not eating or sleeping.

"Are you two ready yet?" a new voice asked and Hermione entered the room. Her eyes fell on Ginny's suspicious face and then swivelled to look at Luna. "What's happened?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice.

Ginny continued to gaze at Luna questioningly but Luna smiled and turned away from her friend to quickly stuff some of her belongings into her trunk and slam it shut. When she turned around again, Ginny had not lowered her gaze and now Hermione was staring at her too. She clenched her fists and prepared to lie through her teeth if need be.

"If there's something wrong, you should tell us," Ginny said, her voice low and even, as if prepared to be dealt yet another devastating blow. Hermione's eyes darted back and forth between the two younger girls, waiting. Luna saw her trap her bottom lip between her teeth and her hands shook slightly.

"Ginny, really, there's nothing wrong. I told you, I'm worry about daddy. And...and leaving Hogwarts, well, it's just a little overwhelming, isn't it?" She hurried to gather the rest of her belongings, hoping against hope that Ginny would drop this.

Because she couldn't admit to her closest friends that she had made the most terrible mistake of her life.

She couldn't tell them that right at this moment, lying harboured within her was a secret so awful it made her feel sick.

That lying within her was Draco Malfoy's child.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Warning:**_ _This chapter includes the issue of pregnancy termination._

* * *

**Out Of Darkness**

**Chapter Two**_  
_

"Luna..._Luna_! Wake up!"

Luna gasped and wrenched herself from a nightmare in which Draco lay sobbing on the floor of her old prison, blaming himself that another doomed child would soon enter the world.

"You were talking in your sleep," Ginny's disembodied voice informed her. Her eyes popped open to see the outline of her friend hovering over her and a shadow that was Hermione just behind her.

Hurriedly pushing herself into a sitting position she asked, "What was I saying?"

She saw Ginny glance over her shoulder at Hermione and her fear mounted. _What had she said?_

"A lot of it was just murmuring, Luna, but you mentioned Malfoy quite a bit," Hermione spoke for the first time. She came closer and then Luna felt her weight as she sat down at the end of the tiny camp bed. Her hand rested on Luna's knee and she heard her collect a deep breath.

"Luna, do you want to talk about what happened at Malfoy Manor?" she asked.

"Nothing happened," Luna retorted quickly, too quickly.

Ginny's dark outline lowered beside her until the redhead rested on her knees beside the bed. "Luna, something must have happened? You were trapped there for nearly four months. It wasn't a holiday..."

"I know that," Luna whispered, her mind in replay, memories of her prison, her fear, her despair, and of him, flashing, as if on a film reel, through her head. She shook her head to dispel these recollections and forced herself to look up at her friends. "I'm fine. I promise. And besides, there are more important things for you to be worrying about than me."

"Luna-"

"I'm fine, really!" she insisted, then lay back down to indicate an end to the conversation. Ginny and Hermione didn't move for several moments and Luna knew they were silently communicating through the darkness, but when they did finally move, it was without further comment.

Silent tears rose in Luna's eyes and she clamped her mouth shut, determined not to make another sound, to alarm her friends again. She slid a hand down to rest on her flat stomach and her fear infected her once again.

Gone were the days that she could believe her father's wild notions of make-believe creatures and enchanting tales. Gone was her innocence, her childhood. Maybe she would have lost these things regardless – imprisonment and war left heart wrenching scars upon a young girl's mind – but the knowledge that another person grew inside her, something she feared yet loved, had forced her to realise that childhood was well and truly gone.

Her nightmare of Draco's reaction crashed over her again. He had once told her that he believed his destiny had been chosen for him long before he was born. She knew he would feel the same about this child. And knowing that now was the chance that Draco had craved, to redeem himself and regain some of the life he should have had, untarnished by Voldemort, she couldn't destroy that.

No...Draco could not know about this.

...

Luna left her bed as the sun peeked over the distant hills. Ginny still slept soundly, curled into a tight ball and breathing heavily, but Hermione's camp bed was empty. Luna suspected the brown haired girl was now in the attic room with Ron and Harry. Luna knew she couldn't bear to be away from them for too long these days.

She dressed quickly and quietly, not wanting to disturb Ginny, then left the room and slipped downstairs. The house was silent, but for the mumbled sounds of someone snoring nearby. In the kitchen, Luna took a mug from the shelf and went about making tea as quietly as she could. Tea always calmed her. He had brought her tea to the cellar sometimes.

Luna shook her head to rid herself of those memories and sat down at the table. She took a sip of the piping hot tea and sighed. The warmth flooded through her, quenching her fear and despair.

She thought back to the night before, when Ginny had woken her from her nightmares. The concern her friends had shown her made Luna want to cry and pour out her secret. But she knew she couldn't. Yet she knew she couldn't continue to hide this from them. They already sensed something was wrong and though they assumed it was a reaction to her imprisonment, she still couldn't accept their comfort, knowing what was growing inside her.

She had already decided that Draco would never know about this. Was sure she never wanted her friends to know either. So how could she carry on knowing that there was nobody who could support her? Her father was still in St Mungo's, even if she had wanted to tell him. She was alone. More alone than she had ever felt in her life and she couldn't see a way out. At every turn more fear, despair and darkness awaited her. There was nowhere to go, nothing to do, nothing that could be done.

"I thought I heard someone down here."

Luna jumped as the new voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see that Mr Weasley had entered the kitchen, dressed already, as if prepared to leave.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Luna mumbled, rushing to put her empty mug in the sink.

"Oh you didn't, no worries. But what has you up so early?" he asked.

Luna shrugged in reply. She didn't have energy to think of another lie.

"You know, your dad will be home in no time and everything will be back to normal, you'll see," Mr Weasley spoke, assuming her worries lay with her sick father.

Luna forced a little smile and nodded. Mr Weasley looked at her for several moments and then took a seat next to her. "I know everything is up in the air right now, but if you're that worried about your father, why not visit him? It might help, you know. The St Mungo's staff are miracle workers, they can fix any problem you have, so don't you worry, your dad will be up and about in no time!"

Mr Weasley smiled again, stood up and went about making his own tea.

But a thought had occurred to Luna. Goodness knows her current predicament was not one she had wanted to find herself in, and without admitting her secret, she knew there would be no one to help her through it.

_The St Mungo's staff are miracle workers, they can fix any problem you have._

Well, Luna had a problem. So could that be the answer? Let a doctor make it go away? Even the idea of it made Luna's stomach curl into knots, but she really couldn't see any other way.

"Thanks Mr Weasley, maybe I will go to St Mungo's," Luna said, standing up. The idea of what she had decided filled her with fear and dread, but not as much fear as she felt when she pictured her future as it was laid out now.


	4. Chapter Three

**Out Of Darkness**

**Chapter Three**

"How can I help?"

Luna looked up into the kind face of the young receptionist. The girl looked to be only a mere couple of years older than Luna. She had long dark brown hair, tied back in a neat ponytail and wide brown eyes that made her look a little too innocent and trustful . She wore a black cardigan which had a royal blue "R" embroidered on the right breast pocket. Luna had one just like it. This girl had been a Ravenclaw, one Luna should recognise her, seeing as she didn't seem to be that much older. But she didn't. She was a little shocked by this but brushed it from her mind. What did it matter?

"I want to see a Healer," Luna muttered, looking away from the girl's trusting brown eyes.

"I guessed as much, seeing as you're at a hospital," the girl giggled, "What kind of Healer?"

Luna balked. She didn't have a clue what kind of Healer she needed. She opened her mouth, shut it and opened it again, but no words came out. What could she say? She couldn't tell the girl she didn't know, for that was sure to raise questions. Suddenly, and to her utmost embarrassment, tears sprung to her eyes as she stood before the waiting girl, the girl she should know but didn't.

"Oh, dear!" the girl squeaked and rushed out from behind her desk. She didn't hesitate to take Luna into her arms and hug her tightly, as a friend would do. Luna wished Ginny was here. Or Hermione. Anyone who could cuddle her and make this better.

The tears flowed more heavily now, her breath heaving. The receptionist smoothed Luna's messy blonde hair and led her over to the seats behind them. "There, there, it's alright," the girl comforted.

"I don't...I don't kn-know what...what to d-do!" Luna sobbed.

"It's okay, we can figure it out together. It's Luna, right? I remember you from school."

Luna's head snapped up, suddenly alarmed. This girl knew her. Could know her father. She could blow Luna's secret without even realising it.

"It's okay, I don't expect you remember me. I was a fourth-year when you started first-year. My name is April Bennett. Wait! Where are you going?"

Luna was on her feet and turning away from April. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you," she stammered, hurrying away.

"Luna, wait! Come on, you're obviously very upset about something and I can help. I'm not allowed to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about?" April said hastily, following Luna down the corridor towards the exit.

Luna stopped in her tracks and looked around at the young girl who was attempting to help her. April expression was open and honest and her wide brown eyes as trusting as ever. "You can't?"

"No. Complete patient confidentiality once you walk through the doors...or you know, glass," April smiled at her own attempt at humour. Surprisingly, Luna found herself smiling too. April held out an arm to indicate that Luna should come with her and Luna obeyed without really thinking about it. Once back at the seats they had occupied moments before, April took Luna's hand and smiled again.

"Now, how about you tell me what's wrong and we can figure this out together?" she asked.

Luna just nodded. Instantly her eyes teared up again as she took a deep breath. "I need..." April nodded in encouragement. "I need someone who can help...help get rid of...of a problem," Luna finally spoke the words that she saw as her only way out.

April's eyebrows came together in confusion, not understanding her. Luna forestalled her question by brushing the fingers of her free hand across her stomach.

April's trusting eyes popped wide open in sudden comprehension. "Oh! Oh...I see! Of course!"

Luna lip trembled and more tears slipped down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut but felt her body begin to shake. She didn't like the idea anymore that she could tell April did but what else could she do? Draco would probably want the same thing, if he knew. She heard April sigh and when she peeked through her lashes at the older girl, it was to find her looking pityingly at her. "Would you like me to come with you, Luna?" she asked.

Luna nodded, again.

...

April had done most of the talking when Luna had finally got to see a Healer. Luna just sat by, pushing away from the conversation, not wanting to hear it, not wanting to get upset again. It would soon be over.

"Ms Lovegood?"

Luna blinked rapidly and looked up at the Healer before her. He was gazing at her questioning and Luna realised he must have asked a question. "S-sorry?" she stammered.

"I asked how far along in your pregnancy are you?" he repeated.

"Oh..er...six weeks, maybe seven."

He nodded. "Ok, if you could just lie back and I'll exam you. Would you like your friend to stay?"

Luna's eyes snapped up to April. April took her hand and nodded more encouragement. Luna looked back at the Healer and nodded.

Throughout her examination, Luna kept her eyes on the ceiling and her mind on happier times. She wasn't even aware of what the Healer was doing or what was happening. She didn't really want to know. Subconsciously, her thoughts slipped to Draco. Would he want this?

And then, unbidden, came a sudden image of a blonde haired, blue eyed, faceless toddler. It laughed and smiled and it's eyes twinkled with happiness as a mother cuddled it tightly and a father grinned with overflowing pride.

The image was interrupted by a soft "wow-wow-wow" sound and Luna finally looked down to see what was going on. The Healer had the tip of his wand pressed against her lower abdomen and the sound seemed to be coming from the same spot. "What is that?" she asked.

April and the Healer both looked her at her. "That's the heartbeat, Luna," April told her.

"Oh," Luna whispered. A heartbeat. Her baby's heartbeat, ringing in her ears. A living, breathing, growing baby that was half her and half him. Half of the one boy she had ever loved.

"Now, just lie still, this won't take long," she heard the Healer tell her.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Dun dun dunnnnnnnn... _

_Sorry to leave it like this but it had to be done :) _

_I'm going away to Spain in 3 days so unless I find heaps of time and lots of inspiration, this will probably be the last chapter until I come back. _

_Oh and a quick question... Would anybody like to read a chapter from Draco's POV? I've been toying with the idea so I'll let you decide. Let me know :)_


	5. Chapter Four

**Out Of Darkness**

**Chapter Four**

"Luna, are you coming down for lunch?"

Ginny's voice was soft and Luna could hardly bear to hear the entwined sympathy. She pulled her knees closer to her and didn't answer. A few seconds later, she heard Ginny retreat.

_What have I done?_

The question had haunted her since she had left St Mungo's three days earlier. And she was struggling to come up with an answer. Her choice had irreversible consequences and now Luna was suffering for them.

_What do I do now?_

Another unanswerable question. What _could _she do? There were no more options but the course she had chosen and now Luna had to live with that.

_I need to see him._

The desire had burned within her since her visit to the hospital. She needed to see his face, feel his arms around her once again and hear his whispered words of comfort. She never thought she'd long for the days locked up in Malfoy Manor, but now she did. Because Draco was the only person who could help her now.

Rolling over on the bed, Luna sat up and gazed around the room. It was so normal, so quiet and so unbearably wrong that tears welled up in Luna's eyes, for what felt like the millionth time. She needed Draco, needed him like she needed air. And he had once needed her too. He could still need her.

Her eyes fell upon a stack of parchment on Ginny's desk and gripped by her sudden courage to tell him everything, she tore across the room, seized a quill and began to write.

_Dear Draco,_

Dear Draco, _what_? No other words would come to her. How could she even begin to explain to him what she had had to face over the last six weeks? Beginning to cry more heavily, Luna lowered her head onto the desk and gave way to yet another wave of terror. Sobs wracked her body and she didn't even attempt to bring herself back under control. Who cared? Who cared if she cried, or if she was frightened, or if the one person she needed more than anyone was gone now? Who cared that she was alone and could find no way back to reality?

"Luna?"

Her head snapped up and through her tears she saw Harry standing at the door of Ginny's room. She was silently for just a few seconds before she decided that she really didn't care if Harry saw her crying and she gave way to her tears once more. Harry crossed the room and knelt beside his friend and didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her quivering shoulders. This only made Luna cry harder, for even though Harry's embrace was warm and reassuring, it wasn't his arms that she needed. She didn't even see his wand appear, or the streak of white light that was his patronus sprinting off downstairs. She didn't notice as Ginny and Hermione burst into the room, hear the words they spoke to each other, or the wave of Hermione's wand that sent her off into a deep slumber.

...

"What do you think we should do? I don't like deciding anything for her but she's clearly not in any state to think straight," Harry spoke quietly, rubbing his temples. Ginny sat down on the arm of his chair and rubbed a hand over his back, but said nothing, which surprised Harry.

"I don't think there's much we can do, Harry. Luna won't speak to any of us," Hermione replied.

"Might she talk to Neville? They were close, weren't they?" Ron asked, looking up at Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "Yeah, they were close but I don't see her talking to Neville if she won't talk to me."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to worry you, I mean, you do have enough to worry about yourself."

"Not enough that I can't help my friend, Ron!" Ginny's anger flared.

"That's not what he meant, Ginny and you know it. We all have plenty to worry about these days but we do have to do something to help," Hermione spoke up.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Floo Neville and see if he can come over."

Ron stood to go to the fireplace and Hermione followed him. Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair and Ginny stood to go check on Luna.

When she got to her bedroom, Luna was still asleep on her bed. And for the first time since they arrived back at the Burrow, she slept silently. Ginny sat down on her bed, opposite Luna and stared at the sleeping girl, wondering if there was anything any of them could do to help. Luna was obviously haunted by her time at Malfoy Manor and Ginny couldn't see that talking to any of them would really help her. What could any of them, Neville included, say?

Ginny stood and made her way over to the window. Looking down into the garden below, she could see George sitting on the fence, staring off into the distance. She couldn't even say anything to help George and Fred had been her brother too. So, what good was she to Luna? She didn't have to the first idea what Luna was really going through. She sighed and her gaze wandered around the room. It settled on the desk where Luna had been sitting when she and Hermione had rushed into the room earlier. For the first time, she wondered why Luna had been at the desk and walked towards it, curious. It wasn't until she was standing right in front of it that she saw the parchment with just two words scribbled on it, in Luna's handwriting.

Dear Draco

Why would Luna want to talk to _Malfoy_? Ginny couldn't understand it. Luna had wanted to contact one of that people that had held her hostage for months?

But if Luna had wanted to talk to Malfoy, Ginny knew it had to be important, and could help her friend. Maybe she wanted to confront him, get answers to questions that had plagued her while locked up in his cellar.

Luna whimpered quietly in her sleep, making Ginny jump. She picked up the parchment with the greeting to Malfoy and crossed the room to her friend's side. Luna's eyebrows her puckered and it was clear she was worrying, even in her sleep. Ginny sighed, wondering what to do but turned from the bed and headed towards the door. But just as she opened it, Luna murmured one word which made up Ginny's mind for her.

"Draco."

* * *

_**A/N:** I am sooooooooo sorry for the super long wait! When I got back from Spain (which was AMAZING by the way!) I was offered a new job which I started immediately and I've been working non-stop since! Anyways, I hope you forgive me and that you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's still kind of vague on what choice Luna made at St Mungo's but that will be cleared up soon!_


	6. Chapter Five

**Out Of Darkness**

**Chapter Five**

London was loud.

Each and every bang of a car door, every honk of a horn, every shout from the crowd made Ginny jump. She was sitting outside a small Muggle cafe on a busy side street, her eyes sweeping the crowd constantly, waiting.

Harry would go mad if he knew where she was. And Ron, too. She had told them she needed to go shopping and declined Hermione's offer to accompany her. She wasn't sure why she should do this on her own. She knew the others wanted to help Luna as much as she did. But somehow she knew this was something she needed to keep to herself. Luna wouldn't want the others to know, to bombard her with questions.

"Weasley."

Ginny almost jumped out of her seat with fright and was half way to drawing her wand when she realised who had spoken, and though the urge to use her wand was still there, she gritted her teeth and left it where it was.

"Malfoy," she replied through her still gritted teeth.

"So what do you want? I have to say I was more than shocked to receive a letter from you," Malfoy pulled out a chair and sat down opposite Ginny. A waitress bustled over to take their order and both ordered tea, looking uneasily at each other across the table. When the waitress was gone, Malfoy looked expectantly at Ginny.

She sighed. "I won't beat about the bush, as I have no desire to spend a minute longer in your company than absolutely necessary," Malfoy raised an eyebrow impatiently. Ginny took a deep breath. "I want to know what happen at your house. When Luna Lovegood was been held captive in your cellar."

Her words elicited an immediate reaction from Malfoy, though not one she was expecting. His expression looked painful, angry and...sorrowful? The waitress arrived with their tea and Ginny took a mouthful of hers. Malfoy didn't seem to realise the cup was in front of him at all. When it seemed like he didn't intend to answer her question at all, Ginny prompted him with a forceful, "Well?"

His eyes instantly hardened. "It has nothing to do with you," he spat.

Ginny shot him a sceptical look. "On the contrary, it has everything to do with me when I have to wake Luna every night from nightmares! Nightmares you and your family inflicted on her!"

Malfoy flinched like she had struck him. Ginny couldn't help but be bewildered by his response. What was going on?

"It wasn't me! I'm not responsible for what my parents do. I never did anything to her," it almost sounded as if he were pleading with her.

"Oh really? Then why was Luna going to write to you?" Ginny shot back, tossing a folded piece of parchment at him. She watched Malfoy open it and read the only two words Luna had managed to write. His eyes widened with apparent shock and Ginny's confusion deepened.

Malfoy didn't say anything for a moment and Ginny kept her eyes on him, waiting for a reaction. His eyes darted back and forth, rereading those two small words and again, Ginny spotted a shadow of sorrow cross his features. Was he really that repentant for the events of the war? When he looked up at her though, his eyes had hardened once more.

"Like I said, it's nothing to do with you," his voice low and final and with that he stood up and walked away, swiftly blending in with the London crowd.

Ginny sighed.

...

Walking through the back door of the Burrow, Ginny heard a familiar voice from the living room and hurried through the kitchen. Andromeda was sitting next to the fire, one month old Teddy on her lap. Harry was sitting next to her, smiling down at the baby. He looked up at her then, and Ginny saw the sadness in his eyes and went to his side immediately.

"Doesn't he look like Tonks?" Harry asked, his voice thick.

"Yeah, he does." Ginny sat beside him and put a hand on the back of his neck, her fingers running through the short strands of hair there. Harry relaxed.

Harry looked back to baby Teddy and smiled sadly again.

"Can I hold him, Andromeda?" Ginny asked, wanting to break the obvious tension. Andromeda passed her the baby and Harry's eyes followed him.

At that moment, the door to the hallway opened and Ron and Hermione came in. Hermione smiled and immediately came to Ginny's side to look at the baby. "Isn't he adorable?" she whispered. Ginny nodded in agreement. Teddy was cute, there was no denying that.

"Neville's here, Ginny. He's up in your room with Luna now," Ron informed her. Ginny glanced up at her brother and nodded.

"I'll go up there in a minute," she said.

Ginny sat and visited with Andromeda and baby Teddy until she was sure Harry had relaxed completely. Then she stood and offered the baby to him. Harry smiled, a more cheerful smile this time, and took the baby.

At that moment, the door opened again and Neville entered the room, with Luna right behind him.

"Hi, Neville. I was just about to come up to you. How do you feel Luna?" Ginny asked, her eyes steady on her blonde friend.

But Luna, who had been smiling faintly for the first time in days, froze as she raised her eyes and saw Harry and Andromeda sitting on the sofa with the baby.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Luna had zeroed in on the baby and was watching him with what appeared to be apprehension, as if he could somehow harm her. "I'm fine," she whispered, eventually, yet in a way that told everyone present that she was in no way fine. "Sorry," she blurted out and ran from the room.

"Luna?" Neville called after her, then looked back at Ginny. "What was that about?"

Ginny shook her head. "I have no idea. Come on," she waved Neville along with her as she crossed the room and started climbing the stairs.

They found Luna sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the opposite wall with a blank expression. Her hands were gripping the bedclothes so tightly her knuckles had turned white, but other than that she appeared completely calm. Ginny looked over her shoulder at Neville, who shrugged. Ginny took a deep breath and went to sit beside Luna.

"Luna, are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course, Ginny. I'm fine," Luna replied. Her lips stretched into a forced smile but her eyes glazed over and she momentarily closed them in an attempt to hide her tears.

Ginny reached for her hand and Luna let go of the bedclothes, instead gripping Ginny's hand tightly. "I don't know if I can do this anymore," she whispered.

Ginny glanced worryingly at Neville, who came over and sat down on Luna's other side. "Do what, Luna?"

Luna closed her eyes again and took a shaky breath. "Keep going on. Everything is so...wrong..." her voice trailed off into a whisper.

Neville took Luna's other hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know it's really hard right now Luna, but the worst part is over. It can only get better," he told her, his voice gentle.

But Luna began to shake her head. "But it's not over. It's only beginning and I have no idea what to do... It all seems so ironic. Little baby Teddy with no parents to love him and I..." Tears had begun to roll thick and fast down her pretty face.

"You, what?" Ginny prompted but Luna shook her head again and said nothing more. Neville looked at Ginny, now slightly alarmed.

He tried again. "Luna, please, if you just tell us what's wrong, maybe we can help. Just tell us what you need!" His voice had risen with his worry for his friend. Ginny cut him a look, warning him to keep himself under control. She couldn't honestly blame him though. Neville had been looking out for Ginny and Luna for way too long to stop now.

Luna hiccupped and wiped at her tears. "I need...I need...him," she sobbed.

Neville looked bewildered but Ginny gritted her teeth and thought about where she had been that afternoon and why. "Malfoy?" she asked.

Luna gasped through her sobs but other than that, acted like Ginny had said nothing out of the ordinary.

"Malfoy? What has he got to do with anything?" Neville exclaimed.

But Luna just continued to sob. "Poor baby Teddy... No parents to love him..."


End file.
